Twins of Osaka
by alexisonfyre
Summary: One peaceful day... is shattered by the appearance of two look alikes at Shitenhouji  - -


**Title: Twins of Osaka**

**Summary:** Let's imagine Zaizen Hikaru and Oshitari Kenya are in the same grade for a little while :)

**Disclaimer:** All characters except the nutty female english teacher are property of Takeshi Konomi

**Rating:** Everybody

* * *

><p>All was well at Shitenhouji until...<p>

"Hey you!"  
>"Hey you!"<br>Zaizen and Oshitari Kenya glared at each other.

Why the animosity? Well, this was because on the first day of school, Zaizen Hikaru and Oshitari Kenya both found each other in the exact same classroom, the exact same hair, wearing the exact same uniform. It was first period english and the sensei of english was going over grammar.

She asked a question and both Kenya and Hikaru, as english was their best subject, raised their hands to answer. The teacher looked at Zaizen.

"Okay Oshitari, what is the answer?"  
>Having motioned to Zaizen and called on Oshitari, the teacher was surprised when both boys called out the answer.<p>

"The answer is 'would'." The two chorused, and shot piercing glares of death at each other.

"Sensei wanted me to answer."  
>"Well she called on me."<p>

It was no better afterschool on the first day of practice.

"Oshitari Kenya?"  
>"Here."<p>

More names called in between.

"Zaizen Hikaru."  
>"Here."<br>Osamu looked up confused.  
>"Wait, I thought I just called your name."<br>"No." Zaizen said, "You must be thinking about that stupid over there."  
>He pointed to Kenya, who was one person over.<p>

"What did you call me?"  
>The boys next to him clapped their hands over their ears.<br>"You heard what I said!"

By now the boy in between them though it would be best to get out of the way before he got involved.

"Wow, you're so alike you look like twins!" One boy exclaimed. The two turned on him.  
>"I'm not related to this guy." They hissed angrily, scaring the crap out of their fellow first year.<p>

So that evening the two set out to find something that would make them different from the other. And thus the two coincidentally decided to get ear piercings within the hour of each other at the same piercing salon, leaving the storekeeper feeling deja vu and extremely confused.

When they for to school they made faces at each other, ignoring the teacher.

"You two... piercings are prohibited in school..." She fumed, but was ignored.  
>And still nobody could tell them apart.<p>

So what happened afterwards? Well that night the two were seized with the brilliant idea to bleach their hair thinking, so desperate they were, that the other would never think of the ingenious plan. Boy were they surprised when both of them showed up looking exactly like the other.

"How dare you mock me!" Kenya yelled angrily.  
>"Stupid, you're the one copying me!" Hikaru retorted.<br>"Take out your earrings!"  
>"Cut off your hair!"<p>

They grabbed the neck of each others' uniform simultaneously (like you see in anime ^^).  
>By now their yelling match had attracted students from other classrooms who wanted to see what the ruckus was all about. Hikaru and Kenya's classmates started to think that the two were just pulling a prank to get attention.<br>Anyhow, at this point the teacher blew up.

"You two... piercings and bleached hair are NOT ALLOWED IN SCHOOL!" She snapped, lifting a desk up over her head, dumping out a student in the process.  
>The startled boys looked at each other with an accusatory glint in their eyes.<p>

"I guess there's only one way to settle this."

Thus, it became a tennis match between the two look alikes. (yes, they decided that it was best to skip punishment, standing in the hall carrying buckets of water, to settle their dispute instead.) The match started to attract attention and students opened the windows to see better. The match led to a seemingly unending break. However...

"Damn!" Zaizen lost his balance due to extreme exhaustion and lost the critical point. However Kenya also collapsed right after winning the match.  
>"I lost." Zaizen sighed, "You're pretty good."<br>Kenya chuckled.

"Since you lost your dye your hair black again."  
>"Fine." Zaizen consented, "but you have to take out those earrings."<br>Kenya took out his earrings, he stood up and threw them over to Zaizen, who caught them.  
>They smiled at each other now that the dispute was finally resolved.<p>

The next day Zaisen had dyed his hair back to its natural color, but now sported several more piercings on his ears. Kenya no longer wore earrings, and his piercings closed up. The teacher was relieved that from now on it would be easier to differentiate the two... wait, weren't piercings prohibited in school...? Oh well...

"Okay Zaizen whats the answer."  
>"I'm Oshitari."<p>

Now if only she could remember who was who...


End file.
